User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Soul Reaver Laberd
Soul Reaver Laberd Skill 'Cursed Emperor's Land (40% boost to max HP, Def, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge & reduces damage taken when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns) 'Burst 'Mauve Scourge (15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def and damage taken boosts BB gauge; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) 'Brave Burst Shadow Veda: Mugou (17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & damage taken boosts BB gauge; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Sealed Mauve Blade (22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormous Atk reduction for 2 turns & 75% damage reduction and damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Inherited Demon Blade (Negates Def ignoring damage & damage taken boosts BB gauge) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary I can't express how much of a lifesaver Laberd is. Trial EX6: Breaking Barriers? Ten times easier with Laberd. Ark GGC? Ten times easier with Laberd. What more can Laberd do? Read more about Laberd here! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Known to be a popular Leader Skill to take along for trials and hard content, Laberd provides all sorts of defenses to the squad, including the 40% boost to HP and Def which are essential to surviving most of the high-end content in the game. Additionally, what really makes Laberd such an effective and fun lead to use is the 3-6 BC damage recovery fill. This stacks with the same effect provided by BB and SBB, which nets a significantly higher BB gauge momentum for the squad. The 20% mitigation also comes in extremely handy. Most high-end content will include enemies that inflict more than 5000 damage on the same turn. Chances are that the mitigation is going to kick in and massively reduce the damage taken. Besides, most of the time, the squad is utilizing normal 50% mitigation, which indeed stacks with the 20% mitigation offered by this Leader Skill. Stacking mitigation will make a huge difference in the amount of damage taken. Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Laberd's BB utilizes the average 280% that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Laberd’s high Atk. Words can’t describe how much defensive utility Laberd provides with this awesome BB. He provides a 130% Def buff, which is one of the best Def buffs in the game only to be beaten by Lugina, Atro, Magress, and others with their 150%. Not only does this come in really handy, but it also further reduces the damage taken to contribute to Laberd’s high mitigation buffs. Additionally, the 4-7 BC damage recovery fill buff helps to generate high BB gauge momentum, more so when stacked with Laberd’s Leader Skill or any similar Leader Skill. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Laberd's SBB utilizes a 480% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 500% damage modifier that This will deal moderate damage due the low modifier. Barring the Def buff, Laberd’s SBB is relatively the same as his BB. Only addition is the Atk Down debuff, which is another damage reducing factor. 50% Atk Down is currently the most potent Atk Down debuff in the game. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Laberd's UBB utilizes the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Laberd’s high Atk. Laberd’s UBB comes with effects that can deem game-changing. It comes with all types of damage reduction. There’s the guaranteed 80% Atk Down debuff, which will reduce Atk enough to even have units take only 1 damage from most enemies in the game. There’s the 75% mitigation, which is stackable with other types of mitigation to heavily reduce the amount of damage taken. Not to mention, there’s the 50 BC damage recovery fill buff, which guarantees a full SBB gauge for most units in the game. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Laberd can never get enough BB utility for himself so why don’t we throw in more to make mitigation even easier? Yeah, let’s do that. Laberd boosts his BB gauge by 2-3 BC when attacked, making his mitigating job a lot easier. Stacking this with his Leader Skill, BB/SBB buffs, and even spheres will be a huge deal even if hit once. Laberd also negates ignore-Def damage, which is rather situational, but extremely helpful in cases where enemies deal insane amounts of damage. This namely includes Maxwell from Trial 003, Grahdens from Trial EX6, Afla Dilith from Trial 006, and more. Arena Score: 10/10 Laberd has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is pretty good as it has a very good chance in proccing BB overall. Even as a mitigator, Laberd holds out very well in Arena and more so in Colosseum. His Leader Skill is the meat and bones of defensive squads in Colosseum. Each hit on your units will net a boost in the units’ BB gauges. Since it’s Opponent’s First Strike in the second round, Laberd can even help mitigate 20% of the damage taken once 5000 damage is taken. Taking 5000 damage is bound to happen and with Laberd’s HP and Def boosts, it’s definitely possible to survive attacks using this Leader Skill. Stats Score: 9/10 Pretty high stats, especially in HP, Atk, and Def. However, Rec is lacking. In terms of typing, my type preference for Laberd is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Laberd has proven to be one of the best mitigators in the game, even competing with Magress and the new Omni Krantz. His roles never fail to help assisting a squad in a trial. His Leader Skill always comes in handy since most high-end content includes insane damage from enemies and in the later, boosting BB gauges when units take damage. Sphere Recommendations *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Crystal *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Blade *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Heart *Frozen Fantasy & Sacred Crystal Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 Ah, Laberd. Your existence has cleansed so many restless souls. Did Laberd help you in your completion of Trial EX6: Breaking Barriers? Yes! No! Haven’t cleared it yet. Comment below on what you think of Laberd! How does he fit in your squads? Is he still one of the best mitigators in the game? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Heavenly Claymore Dolk *Prism Lightning Reud *Earth Legend Lance *Dark Legend Magress Category:Blog posts